


Bored

by colorBlip



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Connie is ambidextrous, Steven it surprised
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:14:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21679576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorBlip/pseuds/colorBlip
Summary: Steven is surprised that his friend is an ambidextrian!
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Bored

One day, Connie and Steven were bored on a hot summer’s day. They contemplated what they should do, and neither of them could decide any of their options were exactly  _ fun. _ They could play a board game, they could play video games, or they could do some reading, but none of that appealed to them, so Steven colored an original drawing he had made, and Connie wrote on a piece of paper.

Connie sat on the couch and had her paper on the table, and Steven sat on the floor on his belly while he touched up a bit of thin lines on his drawing with a sharpie.

Every time she stopped to ponder what she should write next, Steven noticed that Connie would switch the hand she’d write with and then continue writing with ease. He immediately spoke up. 

“ _ Woah,  _ Connie! I didn’t know you could write with both of your hands!” Steven says with stars in his eyes, and he was genuinely surprised that his friend was dominant with both her left, and right hand. 

“Oh, yeah! I think it’s what they call an  _ ambidextrous  _ person,”  __ Connie trails off thoughtfully as she wandered in her mind for clarification. Yeah, she was pretty sure that’s what it was called. 

“ _Ambi…_ _dextor-ious_...?” Steven tries the word, badly butchering it. Connie chuckled at his failed attempt to say the word and repeated it for him. 

“Yeah, ambidextrous. It’s when someone can write with both of their hands… just as good!” 

Steven “ _ Ohh” _ s in acknowledgment and stares at the ceiling in thought before returning to his drawing. He wished he could be ambidextrous, too. At least he knew someone that was. 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave feedback!


End file.
